Dragonar of Berseria
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: The Iron-Blooded Valkyrie Veronica and four other women in the Dragonar Academy world are about to take an epic adventure and experience as they all suddenly become Breeders with their own humanoid dragon partners like Ask Blake and Eco as prepare themselves for a great danger will arise that may threaten the kingdom. Lemon scenes and romance.
1. Iron-Blooded Valkyrie Becomes a Breeder!

**The Iron-Blooded Valkyrie Becomes a Breeder!**

"Lady Veronica, the bath is ready!" A maid called out letting her Mistress know to get herself clean.

Inside the room is a beautiful blonde woman with her hair length down to the waist, ice-blue eyes, and a well curved figure. She wears armor with blue trim that more resembles a swimsuit. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Yes, thank you, Primrose." Veronica called back, she got up from her chair and put down a book she was reading.

She made her way to the changing room, taking off her armor putting them gentle in the baskets, and dip herself into her ship's large bathing room like it's a hot spring. Whenever she wants to relax from all the battling she been through or some other business as a general of her kingdoms' army, she always finds herself relaxing in the nice hot water.

"So, my lady, are you excited that in a few days you'll see your younger sister again, I know I am!" The maid with long dark purple hair excited wearing a towel over her body. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Yes, I'm thrill to see how strong Silvia has gotten since I'd last saw her. Hope she's still not scared of me as well." Veronica wondered, she's aware of how scare her younger sister is when she tried training in her when they were younger, but she did it to help her get stronger.

"Perhaps you can show a little more concern for Silvia, try opening up your heart to her." Primrose advised while pouring some tea in a cup for Veronica.

"Maybe, but then she probably finds out about my 'secret' obsess of her and will think I'm weird." Veronica worried. Imagining Silvia finding out her secret and calling things like 'pervert' or 'weirdo' or other things and she would shun her as well.

"Oh, you got nothing to worry about, there's nothing stronger than the bonds of family blood or no blood, she'll love you all the same!" Primrose cheered up her Mistress.

"Thank you, Prim, though I think the bath has enough tea." Veronica chuckled pointing at the tea pot Prim is holding accidentally pouring the tea into the bath instead of the cup.

"Oh no!" Prim freaked holding the pot up over her head though the tea is still hot and pouring on her head making her scream in pain then tip from the slippery floor falling into the bath.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lady." Prim apologized after her head resurface.

"It's fine, I think you need some relaxing as well." Veronica smiled. Prim took her lady's advice and took off the towel and let herself soak in the relaxing feeling of the bath.

"I wonder what it's like to be like them?" Prim asked confusing Veronica of what she's referring to.

"To have you own dragon partner; it must be nice having a strong and friendly partner, standing together side by side, and having fun together." Prim confessed.

"I had no idea you felt that way about Breeders and their Pals." Veronica surprised.

"I've always had this thought when I was little, I wanted to go see the Mother Dragon, but my mom said I couldn't because I'm fated to be a maid. Not that I'm against it I'm fine being a maid, but I wish if I could get just one chance of being a Breeder, then that would be worthwhile." Prim explained her backstory.

"Truth be told, I always would what it's like to have a dragon, even now I still have the thought despite being a strong warrior and all. I guess deep down, I want someone who can understand me better and always be there by my side." Veronica expressed her thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be awesome if we could be Breeders any moment more!" Prim giggled as Veronica join in on the laugh for a little while.

But what these girls don't know is that their wish is about to come true.

 **(In Another World)**

" _It seems my time is up."_ A large shining sliver dragon said to himself, it has been a few millennia and maybe more since he became the vessel of the world and all.

He can still remember the adventures he had and the friends he made, especially the woman he loved. He tried his best to help the world become a better place for everyone in the world; for humans and other living things to work together in peace though he knew there would always be war and all. Unfortunately, he got caught in a battle that was too much for him as he was in his old age, he got so wounded that there is no helping him. He wasn't worry though as he already found himself a successor to watch over the world and help it become a peaceful place for generations to come.

" _It was a fun ride while it lasted, I hope Velvet, and everyone have also found peace as well. Who knows, hopefully I can have more adventures when I'm reborn."_ The dragon thought as he begun to slowly close his eyes, took his final breath, and rested his body on the ground as his final resting place.

 **(Albion Forest)**

Deep in the Albion Forest, there the Mother Dragon sits in her usual spot enjoying her time and waiting for the next few children at the age or around 7 come seeking her to become Breeders. Until she suddenly felt something in her head, a message was sent to her from someone or something unknown.

"What's this?" the Mother Dragon asked, hearing the message in her head, then five glowing egg floats down to her face.

"…Deliver these eggs… to… huh, those people?" Mother Dragon confused, why would the mysterious message ask her to send these eggs to those five people. However, even though she questions the request she gets a strange feeling that these eggs are meant to go to them.

"Hmm, I guess I have no choice, we'll see how this change much and maybe these new Breeders will help Ash and Eco as well." Mother Dragon said. Pouring her some of her power into these eggs for a few moments and then they suddenly fly up to the sky spilt in different directions.

 **(With Veronica)**

We see Veronica sleeping on her bed peaceful having a nice dream: winning victories against few armies as she stands on top of piled up soldiers and some dragon all with big round bumps in their heads and her holding her sword up with a proud smile on her face. Next came Veronica having a lovely picnic with her sister Slivia as both are in their bikinis sharing the moments together as Veronica blushes like crazy.

Outside through her window, one of the eggs that Mother Dragon sent off seem to be heading towards Veronica herself as it flies to the window which so happen to be wide open as well. Veronica moan bit waking up as she got the urge to go to the bathroom, then she notices something is coming at her, but was too late to react as the egg made contact to her and the light consume the room like blinding the screen.

 **(Morning)**

Veronica slowly open her eyes seeing the sun shining in the blue sky and feeling some of the wind blowing through the open window. She sat herself up stretching out arms out while yawning as the sheet falls off her top part showing her breasts naked, as she always prefers to sleep naked. Just as she about to get off the bed, she heard a soft snoring sound and its very close to her, knowing where it was coming from; she slowly looks down to find a small young naked boy right next to her. The boy started to wake up sitting up right as he yawns then look up at Veronica.

The young boy has fair skin and forest-yellow eyes, golden-brown, shoulder-length hair which turns grey towards the tip. At the top of his head, he has a single-lock of hair which flicks off into a cowlick ring. But what Veronica was mostly surprise is that the boy has two small almost sharp silver horns on each side of the head.

"Good morning." The boy said smiling at the confused Veronica.

In Veronica thoughts running on who is this young boy, why is he doing in her room, how did he eve get here on a flying ship in the first place.

"…Huh, good morning?" Veronica said still confuse though didn't want to be rude.

"It's very nice to meet you, Master." The Boy said.

"Wait… Master?" Veronica confused, the boy points his finger at her right hand, Veronica look at her right hand then quickly gasp of seeing a strange mark.

"This mark, could it be a starbrand?" Veronica asked herself shock to see a starbrand on herself, then she look back at the boy.

"Wait, so you're a dragon and MY Pals?" Veronica asked he nodded.

"Yep, at least I think so, I was just born after all." The dragon boy said, but before Veronica could ask him more; a loud scream was made from outside her room.

"That was Primrose!" Veronica recognized that scream, she soon got herself dress in her armor and ran out to Primrose room which was just across the hallway.

"Prim, what's wrong? I heard scream…ing?" Veronica shocked to see Primrose is not alone in her room.

Next to Primrose who is already in her usually maid clothing ready for duty, is a tall naked man with tan skin, has shoulder-length hair, colored silver with light green tips, which covers his eyes, and he has pale light-green horns on his head. Thank goodness he's wearing a towel on his lower half.

"Ah, Lady Veronica, do you remember the news about a humanoid dragon being born at the school your sister is at?" Prim asked exciting making Veronica sweat drop.

"Y-Yes, why?" Veronica asked.

"Well, apparently I got one too right here!" Prim said jumping in joy hugging the quiet tan dragon guy.

"Wait, so you're saying this is also…?" Veronica shocked.

"Yep, I'm a dragon." The tan dragon guy blurted out.

"Wait, you said also, so does that mean-" Before Prim can ask further, the young dragon boy came in the room.

"Is everything alright Master Veronica?" The dragon boy asked concern.

"AAAHHHH! Oh my gosh, you have a dragon of your own too! And have a starbrand like I do!" Prim said showing her starbrand right above her breasts in the middle.

"Just what the hell is going on? How did this happen?" Veronica asked furious, then her stomach started to rumble loudly that echo on the walls of the room making her blush.

"I think we should get something to eat first Master." The dragon boy suggested, Veronica sign in defeat knowing he's right.

"Alright, we'll figure this out later and you don't have to call me Master just call Veronica." Veronica said then she realizes something.

"Oh right, you don't have a name yet, do you?" Veronica asked he nodded.

"Actually; when Dezel was born probably last night or so, a name just came in my head and boom, he's name is Dezel." Prim explained about her newly dragon partner Dezel as he nodded.

Come to think of it, Veronica also felt something that pop out of her head; a name for her dragon partner for some reason, but she also feels that the name will suit him. She knees down to the boy, so they can be sort of eye level.

"Hey, how do you like to be call Laphicet?" Veronica asked smiling.

"Yes, it's a great name! Thank You!" The now named Laphicet excited happily suddenly he jumps to Veronica wrapping his arms around her neck giving her a hug.

Veronica was surprise at first still wrapping her head around the whole having a humanoid dragon partner and being a Breeder all the sudden, but she soon smiles and hug him back thinking it might not be so bad. Then the moment was interrupted when a stomach grumbles though this time it was Laphicet.

"Hehe, I'm pretty hungry too." Laphicet embarrassed.

"Well, let find you some clothes first then breakfast." Veronica suggested taking Laphicet's hand as they walk out hopefully to find something that his size to wear.

"Oh, my little sister is gonna be so jealous and thrill when she sees I have my own dragon!" Prim said as she went to the door to get ready for work, but Dezel stop her as he grabs her arm.

"Huh, what's wrong, should we find you some clothes too?" Prim asked.

"Yes, and are you sure it's alright to go on barefoot?" Dezel asked pointing at Prim foot. She looks down to see she isn't wearing any shoes or socks for that matter, making her feel embarrass.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born to show its awesomeness to you all and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is my Dragonar Academy and Tale of Berseria crossover I had for a while since I did my Crossover Lovers on DeviantArt about five Malakhim from Berseria paired up with five women from Dragonar Academy. Now I'm finally going to make it into a story!**

 **Veronica and Primrose have found themselves becoming Breeders with their own humanoid Dragon partners and they're not the only ones, who are the other three you'll have to find out see for yourself. And I'm keeping the names of the newly dragon boys like their video game counterparts.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. First Experience on the Battlefield

**First Experience on the Battlefield**

Veronica and Laphicet are sitting together in the Medic Room as the ship's doctor examines the mark on Veronica's left hand to see if it's the real starbrand or not, but something tells her that she knows it's the real deal considering she has a small human-dragon boy right next to her. And to make things more strange, her maid Primrose or Prim for short is Breeder to with a human-dragon too, they managed to get them some clothes though they're wearing some armor for the soldiers surprisingly there's a armor for Laphicet sizes.

"Yep, there's no doubt about My Lady, this is a real Starbrand which makes you a Breeder." The Doctor concluded.

"Figure as much, but I just wanted to be sure." Veronica signed knowing her hunch was right.

"So, this child is your Pal, I kinda expected something… bigger and vicious like you Lady Veronica." A man said wearing dark-blue armor looking closely at Laphicet.

Laphicat blink twice before putting on a smile and holding out his hand to the guy.

"I'm Laphicet, nice to meet you mister!" Laphicet greeted, the man seems cold to others and stern too.

"Well, at least you have some manners. I'm Glenn McGuire, General Veronica's Lieutenant." Glenn introduced himself as he shakes Laphicet's hand.

"Wow, that's cool! What's a lieutenant?" Laphicet asked not having any idea of what soldiers or rank means.

"It means I am Second-in-Command of our troops." Glenn answered with a straight face.

"Sounds cool!" Laphicet smiled like a carefree child, which he basically is.

"Hey!" Dezel called out to Glenn, getting his attention.

"I don't know what, but I can see sadness in your eyes; like important have been crushed right before your eyes and" Dezel was cut off when Glenn suddenly grabs him by the collar.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH?!" Glenn shouted in rage shocking everyone.

"Sir Glenn, please calm down?!" Prim panicked.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUG?! YOU'RE JUST A NEWLY BORN DRAGON! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Glenn shouted some more.

"Glenn, that's enough!" Veronica ordered, but Glenn doesn't seem to be listening, then she saw Laphicet walking up to them.

"Could you please let go of him." Laphicet asked politely as he jumps up and gently grab Glenn's arm then pull it down.

"You stay out of this, brat! You wouldn't understand anything!" Glenn yelled as he tries to pull his arm away, but it wouldn't budge from Laphicet's grip even in the slightest.

"(What…? Is he really this strong for a new born dragon?)" Glenn thought struggle to break free.

"You need to calm down, we're all friends, here right? Shouldn't friends help each other when any of us are sad?" Laphicet asked calmly.

"SHUT UP?!" Glenn let go of Dezel and threw a punch right cross Laphicet.

"Glenn, I ORDER you to stand down!" Veronica commanded.

"Don't worry, I'm okay!" Laphicet smiled showing his face doesn't have any effect, like the young dragon boy's face is made of steel.

"So, have you finally let out your anger yet?" Laphicet asked confusing Glenn of what he meant.

"I overheard some of the men on our way here that sometimes letting others throw their fists is a good way to relieve stress, so I thought to help you with that." Laphicet explained.

"Wait, so you let me punch you on purpose?" Glenn asked shock, Laphicet nodded letting go of Glenn.

Glenn and everyone in the Medic Room are shock and surprise that Laphicet was willing to let himself be a punching bag to help Glenn release some anger that has been building up inside of him, all just to help a guy he barely knows.

Veronica smiles seeing Laphicet wanting to help others and protect others even though he was just born yesterday, plus he's certainly strong to hold Glenn in place and withstand his punch.

"Excuse me, I'll be in my room for a while, if you need me." Glenn said walking out of the room, wanting to be alone.

"Will he be alright?" Laphicet asked Veronica.

"He just need some time to cool off, he'll be fine." Veronica answered, then notice a tiny dip of blood going down from his forehead.

"You must be pretty tough to not give in to pain." Veronica commented grabbing a tissue and wiping the blood off.

"It hurts, really badly." Laphicet confessed.

"Well, if you can admit that then I have confidence in you that you're a strong dragon!" Veronica said.

"I won't ask about Glenn's past, sorry for stepping out of line." Dezel apologized.

"No, it's alright Dezel, you just didn't know about Veronica's brother" Prim quickly shut herself up covering her mouth with her hands.

"Brother?" Laphicet confused, what was Prim about to say.

"I'll tell you about it later, it's something not everyone wants to talk about." Veronica said looking sad for a second.

"Anyway, let get you in shape." Veronica said confusing Laphicet.

"Prim, you and Dezel meet us in the training room in five minutes." Veronica said leaving the Medic Room with Laphicet soon following.

"Training Room?" Dezel asked.

"Oh well, it seems Lady Veronica is going to help us how to fight, I'm actually pretty scared." Prim said nervously.

 **(Training Room)**

"Alright, you all are going to experience fighting against an enemy with your own hands meaning you'll be feeling the blood of your foes staining your fists." Veronica said marching side to side in front of Laphicet, Dezel, and Prim all wearing gym clothes.

"That sounds painful." Prim blurted out.

"It IS painful!" Veronica shouted scaring Prim as she jumps in fear.

"Which is why for the next two days, I am going to turn you all into lean-mean fighting machines!" Veronica declared before kicking the training dummy literally in half.

"Wow, you're strong!" Laphicet admired Veronica's strength making her smirk.

"You should see me on the battlefield, they call me the Iron-Blooded Valkyrie!" Veroinca bragged.

Then the training of Hell begins. After doing some stretches to loosen up their bodies before the workout.

The three new trainees have started with running on treadmills for 20 miles, Dezel and Laphicet seem to be holding out well considering they have strong stamina, but Prim having trouble as she starts starting tried after the 5 miles and felt like she was gonna die of exhaustion. Sweats are dipping all over her body as she begun to feel hot inside and her breasts bouncing a little wild.

Next, they did 300 push-ups to work on the arm muscles, everyone is doing great as they haven't broken a sweat yet though Prim is having trouble pushing herself up after doing 60 push-ups feeling her arms giving up. Dezel then did some one-handed push-ups while checking on his Breeder hoping she's doing okay through this workout until fell flat on her face.

Next is 400 sit-ups, Veronica holds Laphicet feet down as he does the sit-ups. They're taking turns as Veronica already did hers, but Prim haven't even got to half of it as she struggles to get herself up after getting tried from doing 70 sit-ups and feel like her body as about to shut down while Dezel is holding her feet in. Veronica worries that Prim will get seriously hurt even with her dragon protecting her.

Everyone did weight lifting with their own weights they can lift; Veronica doing 350 pounds, Laphicet doing 200 pounds, Dezel doing 300 pounds, and Prim simply doing 50 pounds barely holding up her barbell. The human-dragons have shown to have great strength and speed and being able to last long considering their dragon heritage.

Last workout they did hand-to-hand combat training and everyone wears martial art gi, with Laphicet vs Dezel; Dezel charge in first with a low spin-kick as Laphicet jumps over the kick and went for a straight punch to the face only for Dezel to only it with his arm, Laphicet spins his body around once for a roundhouse-kick but Dezel duck under then went for an uppercut though Laphicet barely managed to dodge that by an inch to the nose. Dezel has the strength and length for stronger hits and longer reach, and Laphicet has the small size and some speed advantage over Dezel. The two seem evenly match as they clash in a barrage of punches and kicks while blocking and countering each other's moves, they maybe doing just the basic but they're also fighting on instinct. These dragons are learning fast.

Next came Veronica vs Primrose, the maid felt scared and nervous of training with the Iron-Blooded Valkyrie, but she knew she had to get stronger for hers and Dezel's sake; she ran up to Veronica trying to throw a punch only for the blonde warrior to grab her arm and shoulder thro her to the ground back first. And Prim keeps getting knock to the ground repeatedly when she tries to land a single hit on Veronica, keyword 'tries'.

 **(Next Day)**

"Alright everyone, we're done for today!" Veronica said grabbing two towels and handed one to Laphicet.

"I feel… like I'm gonna… die!" Prim panted trying to catch her breathe as Dezel help her walk.

"Just wait until I get things serious." Veronica smirked drinking a bottle of water.

Suddenly, red lights start flashing all over the ship with loud noises.

"What's that?" Laphicet asked.

"That's the alarm, we got trouble!" Veronica answered before running off as Laphicet along.

Soon, Veronica in her armor and Laphicet arrives on the ship bridge, Prim and Dezel came in later.

"That's the problem?" Veronica asked.

"We got the word of bandits are running off with things they stole from a small town!" A soldier reported, showing a hologram screen of the bandits riding horses with carriage.

"Bandits?" Laphicet wondered.

"They're group of bad people thinking they can do whatever they want like disobeying the laws and even bloodshed." Veronica explained.

"(Humans hurting their own kind, that must be hard for everyone, even for Veronica.)" Laphicet thought.

"General, the bandits are heading out near our directions. Should we intercept them?" A soldier asked.

Veronica close her eyes doing some thinking, she would want to deal with their bandits herself showing off her strength as always, but now she has a partner and they need to trust each other. Plus, real battling will help Laphicet to learn a thing or two while dealing with the bandits.

"You fire some blast to lure them to me and Laphicet, we'll deal with the ourselves." Veronica instructed.

"You want me to come along?" Laphicet asked worry.

"You're my Pal, if we're going to be together then we're going doing things together like battling against bandits and hanging out. I want make this bond we have and make it stronger." Veronica determined, she also wanted to experience what is like to battle alongside with a dragon partner.

"But I'm big like the other dragons and I might get in the way." Laphicet worried feeling nervous.

"Hey, the Astral flow bonded us when I gave you your name, so we're officially a pair, that means no matter I will always be there for you as you'll do the same for me. We walk this path together and we'll finish it to the end!" Veronica said holding out her hand to Laphicet who was touch by the speech starting to believe in himself.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Laphicet excited taking Veronica's hand.

On the ground, the bandits are being chase by the Silvanus trying to out run them, then one of them spotted Veronica standing in their way. What strange to them is that she has a kid right next to her.

"Why would the Iron-Blooded Valkyrie bring a child with her?" One of the bandits confused.

"Who cares, one kid and a woman won't stop us!" The Boss Bandit shouted.

"They don't seem to be aware I'm a dragon." Laphicet pointed out, heard what the bandit said from his hearing.

"Until now that is, ready?" Veronica checked with Laphicet, he nodded stating he's ready.

Veronica pick up Laphicet and threw him at right to the bandit much to their surprises, even more surprises when Laphicet kick one of the bandits off a horse and made him crash into another.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" One bandit freaked out.

Hey, look at his head, they look like dragon horns?!" Another bandit pointed at Laphicet's head seeing his horns.

"What that's crazy!"

"You're saying that kid is a dragon somehow?"

"Indeed, he is, and he's my Pal: Laphicet!" Veronica shouted before slashing some of the bandits as some blood have splinted onto her.

"Get that pipsqueak!" six bandits come at Laphicet around him, Laphicet reacted faster than they can realizes as he jumps and roundhouse-kick them, knocking them out cold.

One bandit in a carriage starts firing a machine gun waving at back and fourth at Veronica and Laphicetr they both avoid the bullets easy.

"Little fiery embers like you, it let to roam free and uncomforted that drove from an Emperor to a wildfire in bulky nation!" Veronica lectured as she and Laphicet took down the bandits all by themselves.

"So, this is what fighting in a battlefield feels like; it's scary and seeing blood makes me want to throw up, how do you deal with this every day?" Laphicet asked feeling his hands shaking.

"It's never easy, sometimes even great warriors like myself have fears, but I always never that I'm doing this to protect those precious to me like my kingdom, family, and now you." Veronica said kneeing down and hugging Laphicet with his face on her breasts.

"Let us promise to always be together, to become stronger together, okay." Veronica comforted Laphicet.

Laphicet knew his master was strong, but he now knows that she's even stronger in heart and spirit as he hugs her back thinking about all the words she said and will put them in his heart as a motivation to become stronger. He may have just been born in a very short time, but he has already learned a lot experiencing both the good and the bad times, but he felt peace as long as he is with Veronica.

"Yes, with all my heart!" Laphicet promised, the hug lasted for a minute before Veronica ended the hugs and got up on her feet.

"Now come on, we're going to visit my sister at her school, and I'm sure she'll be surprise to meet you." Veronica stated, Laphicet nodded as they hold hands together and walk back to the ship together in the sunset with the sky turning red.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Veronica and Laphicet are getting along quite nicely as their bond as Master and Pal are growing stronger together, even stop bandits together was a fun time. I think? Prim and Dezel are doing great too, they'll have their moments to shine.**

 **Now is onto the school where Veronica will introduce her dragon to her little sister, Silvia and the world kingdom too. Plus, she'll also be surprises to find out something special at the school which will leave her speechless.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Arriving at Ansarivan Dragonar Academy!

**Arriving at Ansarivan Dragonar Academy!**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Laphicet asked exciting while slightly hoping on Veronica's lap as she sits on the captain sit of the main bridge of her ship.

"Take it easy, my little dragon, we'll get there soon I promise." Veronica said patting her dragon boy's head to calm him down, her hand starts rubbing on one of the horns.

"Ah, easy with the horn, I'm very sensitive there." Laphicet moaned a bit. Whenever his horns are being touch, he makes an embarrassing noise from his mouth and blushes a bit.

Days later, after taking care of the bandits the other day, Veronica revives a report from her father the King that something happened at Ansarivan Dragonar Academy where her younger sister goes. Apparently, one of the students named Ash Blake has recently got his dragon partner who surprisingly is a human-dragon like Laphicet and Dezel, and he also saved the town from a dangerous dragon though that part remains a secret as only a select few know this including her sister.

Laphicet went into a happy, joyful mood after hearing that there's another human-dragon like him and hope to meet this dragon so that he can become good friends. He asked his master if they can go visit that school to meet the pair and possibly her younger sister too, the Iron Blood Valkyrie had already made plans to go there anyway, so it was a win-win for the both of them.

"Man, I can't wait to see what the school is like; seeing human kids with their dragon training together to become strong knights to protect the country, like real Super Heroes!" Laphicet excited.

"Well, we do our best to make sure that the relationship of both dragon and humans will remain strong for a long time." Veronica explained, also believing those who don't have dragon partners are important to protect too.

"There's also that dragon girl, I hope she's friendly and I mostly excited to meet your sister!" Laphicet smiled brightly.

"Well, I too am happy that I get to see my younger sister again and I'm mostly curious about the dragon girl named Eco and her master Ash Blake. This will indeed be an interesting trip for the both of us." Veronica smirked.

"That is, if Princess Silvia isn't too scared to face her." One of the soldiers whispered to another. Laphicet heard that with his sharp hearing.

"Yeah, consider the horrible childhood she put her through I be surprise if she hates her." The other soldier whispered back.

This got Laphicet curious of what they met, could Veronica had really done something bad to her younger sister and if it's really okay for Veronica to visit Silvia at her school when there's could be very scared of his master. He hopes that everything will work out when they get there and that sisters are on some good terms with each other, although he would like to learn more about the relationship between the two.

"Hey Veronica, mind if we go to our room, there's something I want to talk to you about." Laphicet said, knowing the warrior woman would to do something private like talking about important subjects.

"Sure, excuse us men." Veronica said to her soldiers before the pair leaves the bridge to their room.

Once they made their way inside finding themselves to be alone together, Laphicet finds this a good opportunity to ask Veronica.

"So, Veroncia…" Laphicet heisted to ask.

"You want to know how I've been treating Silvia during our time together?" Veronica asked, beating Laphicet to the punch.

"Huh, how'd you know?" Laphicet asked surprise.

"Even though I'm not a dragon like you, I have good hearing too like what's everyone's been saying of how I treated her when we were younger." Veronica answered.

"They say that you gave her an awful childhood, is it true?" Laphicet asked. Veronica sign, closing her eyes for a moment and open them.

"Do you know the age of when a child will go in the ancient forest to find the Mother Dragon?" Veronica asked, answering a question with a question.

"I read in some books that they go on their seventh birthday and…" Laphicet paused starting to realize something important.

"Veronica, you were rejected?" Laphicet asked with a sad look. Also realizing that he was born from Veronica at the age she is today.

"Yes, I'd meet the Mother Dragon and she deemed me unworthy to become a Breeder, even so I didn't let that stop me from becoming the strong general of the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom. you see today. Putting myself through harsh training every day and night, then there was my sister. I feared that she may get rejected as well, I put her through some tough training for her safety." Veronica said, telling her dragon partner about her life and her reason for her position today.

"What kind of training do you put through?"

"Mostly on survival training, deep in a forest, all alone, and in the middle of the night." Veronica answered, Laphicet sweat drop making him think why Silvia would always be afraid of her.

"But wait, she's in the Dragonar Academy, right? That means she got her own dragon partner." Laphicet remembered some soldiers and Glenn mentioned about Silvia with a dragon.

"Yes, after she revived her Starbrand and I continued training her until her dragon Lancelot was born I stopped training her and went on to my own pursuit to become who I am today." Veronica said with a strong firm in her voice, then her face went soft.

"I know forced my own little sister into something she didn't want and gave her a mental scar fearing me even whenever she hears my name, I… only hope that she'll understand my concern for her." Veronica said as she looks out the window starring at the clouds the ship flies through.

"I'm sure she knows you love her VERY much, and you don't have to worry about being ashamed of yourself!" Laphicet assured.

"Ashamed?" Veronica confused of what her dragon meant.

"I feel your most inner feelings since we're link together by the Astral Flow, and I know deep down you wanted to experience what is like to be a Breeder with a dragon of your own." Laphicet held Veronica's hand with both of his own hands.

"I want you to know, that whatever happens I'm here with you forever and we'll show everyone in the kingdom OUR strength that we're meant for something special. Our hearts are connected as one, because you're my Breeder and I'm you dragon. And the more I get to know you, the more I start to love you!" Laphicet smiled looking up at Veronica.

Veronica became shock to hear such kind and wise words from someone was literally born a few days ago, standing right next to her saying such things that an old man with more experience in life would say. And on top it all, he just said that he loves her like he's declaring himself to be her lover which suddenly made her body feel very strange and her heart is beating a little faster than normal, and her cheeks are starting to blush like crazy.

Laphicet begun to realize what he said sounding like he wants her all to himself and his whole face starts turning red like he can feel his whole body is burning. He did some research on deep emotions such as love and close relationships from few of the soldiers and some books he found about relationships between men and women like what they do alone in a room together. Learning all that started to make him feel what the humans called "horny" a little and it also makes him feel embarrassing, even more now that he much blurted out and his hands are starting to sweat bit.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean like… I want to m-m-marry you or anything… I-I-I think g-gonna go somewhere quiet to read!" Laphicet stuttered about to run off, but Veronica quickly stop him by hugging him from behind.

"Veronica…?" Laphicet confused.

"Y-You idiot, how did you become such a kind and strong dragon in the shortest time we've known each other. You even beat to the punch." Veronica said holding him tightly but not too tight, referring to the 'I love you' line he did earlier.

"So, you feel that way too?" Laphicet asked.

"Yeah, though why don't we take slowly and see how this will go before we decide on ahead." Veronica suggested, Laphicet nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." Laphicet agreed as he hugs the arms as well.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Excuse me, it's Prim." Prim called out from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Veronica responded.

"We're arriving at Ansarivan Dragonar Academy. We'll be landing in a few moments." Prim reported.

"Thank you, we'll be right out." Veronica said, standing up towering over the dragon boy.

"Ready?" She asked her dragon partner.

"Yeah, let's go!" Laphicet nodded.

"Oh yeah, there is this new clothes Prim got for me, I'll go change really quick." Laphicet mentioned getting to the closet.

"Then I'll wait for you outside." Veronica said walking out, leaving room for the boy to change.

A few minutes later and Laphicet came out with a brand-new attire on him; a yellow gown which is overlaid by a plain, long and white one. The white piece is fluffy and long-sleeved by the arms as well as having orange ribbons embroidered at each end. It also has a carved-design where the yellow robe is visible at the shoulders which is outlined by blue highlight-lacing, which is then finished off by the sailor-fuku style ribbon, tie and flap. Over his clothes, he wears a thick, leather ring which takes the form of a neck-collar finished off by a hanging bell. He wears dark-brown leggings as pants and black pump-like slippers as well as a pouch attached to the back of his robe.

"How do I look?" Laphicet asked, showing off his new style. For some reason, this style seems very familiar to him, not sure why even when he asked Prim to make this for him with some help from Dezel. The image just came to him like in a dream.

"Perfect, now let's go greet the school and my sister!" Veronica said.

They walk out the room and through the hallway, checking themselves to make sure they're properly prepare to make their full appearance for everyone to see, and too see the major shocking look on their faces when they see the first Princess Iron Blood Valkyrie has a dragon partner. She hasn't told her father about becoming a Breeder yet, she plans on surprising him after she surprises her little sister.

As they reach the large door, seeing it lowing with the stairs and seeing the outside of people gathering around.

"Now, the people must really respect you." Laphicet commented.

"You could say that, they also hope not to anger me." Veronica smirked, as her grabs her sword.

With no other words to say, they walk down the stairs as they hear a young girl announcing the arrival of Veronica and everyone who are attending there, stares at the beautiful young woman of both vicious and grace upon her.

There are some few with questionable and whispering to each other about Laphicet, like who is he and why is he so close to the Iron Blood Valkyrie. They wonder if he could Veronica's child, though some think otherwise of the case.

Everyone bows to welcome the oldest princess of the Lautreamont Kingdom.

"There's loyalty in coming to greet me, and I'm sure you're all wondering who this young boy is." Veronica said knowing about their curiosity.

"Before I answer that, is Silvia here?" Veronica asked.

"Yes." A girl replied.

Soon, they meet a young girl coming to them in front. A beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, ice blue eyes, large double G-cup breasts, and a well slender figure. She has long blonde hair. She wears a standard dragon academy attire; consisting of a white coat with red decorations, a black shirt and skirt, a white hat, she also wears knee-socks under her boots which extend up to her thighs. She's Silvia Lautreamont, Veronica's youngest sister.

"It's been a long time since we last met, big sister." Silvia greeted.

"Four years, two months, and thirteen days." Veronica said, counting the times. Laphicet notices something odd, he uses his dragon-sense nose to sniff Silvia notice something is up.

"Hey Veronica, this girl has a very different scent than yours like a different wearing the face of another." Laphicet pointed out, shocking "Silvia".

"You heard him, imposter, reveal yourself." Veronica demanded.

"I expected you to see right through me, but I'm quite surprise of this young man to notice my disguise right away." The girl removed the mask revealing herself to be another person.

She has short purple hair and matching eyes.

"(She looks familiar, maybe she is Prim's little sister she told me about.)" Laphicet thought.

Soon, the real Silvia came to the scene and they can tell that her breasts are bigger than the purple haired girl, triple G-cup of her breasts sizes.

"H-Hello, big sister, it's an honor to see you again." Silvia greeted nervously as her legs are shaking in fear. Veronica notice this with a disapproval look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Silvia, still weak in the knees, are you?" Veronica asked almost like she's mocking Silvia.

"N-No, I…it's just…" Silvia stuttered frighten.

"You're the one who disgrace our family name, yet you still count yourself as a member of the house of Lautreamont. You've always managed to disappoint me." Veronica smiled sinisterly as she rises her sword into the air, or it would have if Laphicet grab the sword preventing her from rising it.

"Laphicet, let go!" Veronica ordered.

"No, I think what you're about to do is going too far, at least try to show you care for you sister!" Laphicet lectured, soon Veronica stop struggle and sign know she can't win in strength against a boy who's a dragon.

"How did I end up with a dragon who lecture me as my partner?" Veronica asked herself, relaxing her arm seeing she's not going to punish Silvia anymore, Laphicet finally let's go.

"Wait, dragon? Partner?" Silvia confused.

"I knew it! That damn kid is a dragon like me! You can even see the his horns!" A pink haired, pretty young girl shouted pointing her finger at Laphicet. She also has horn buds on the sides of her head that resemble cute bear ears and wearing the school students' uniform of Dragonar Academy.

"Woah, yeah, I think I can believe that!" A young boy greed. He's short but taller than the pink-haired girl, slender, brown hair and eyes. He also wears the school uniform too.

"Yes, is just as that girl suspected, this young boy is fact a dragon and I'm his Breeder." Veronica said showing her Starbrand to everyone as they all gasps like their jaws drop to the ground like in a cartoon show.

"Hahahaha, I think we broke the whole crowd!" Laphicet laughed.

"Yes, this going to be an interesting visit!" Veroncia smirked.

But what she and Laphicet didn't realize is that they're the ones who are also getting a big surprise in the school, finding out they're not the only "Sudden" Special Breeders and dragons that has popped up in the world than just the boy and the dragon girl here.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done is hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Veronica and Laphicet have arrived at Ansarivan Dragonar Academy to meet Silvia along with two certain main characters of the series as things will get more intense and exciting from here. The two recently Dragon Knights have become aware of each other's feeling and are taking their relationship slowly, so they can get to know each other more before they decide to become lovers and such.**

 **They'll also get a big surprise that the school have also experienced some unexpected events that would lead them in some dangerous adventure, and also soon will be involve in an important case that involves what happened in the past.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Meetin with the New Dragons and Breeders

**Meeting with the New Dragons and Breeders**

"Well, Silva, I wanted to surprise you and everyone of my new role upon my arrival." Veronica said sitting at a round table with Laphicet and her sister and few others for a meeting.

"But never would I have imagined that I would meet two new Breeders that had suddenly emerge from within the academy." Veronica admitted.

One is an older, beautiful woman with dark red-brown hair that's usually pinned up, and a large bosom. She wears short skirts and low-cut shirts that reveals her cleavage, and a pair of glasses, as well as a lab coat. Breasts sizes: I-cup, slightly bigger than Veronica's.

Next to the her is a tall, built man with blond hair and pale skin. He wears tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves. He also wears an orange shirt, a loose white shirt and a black waistcoat, finished off by the long-dark business type jacket. He has two long horns on his head.

"I'm sure you're more excited and shock of this as well, Angela Cornwell." Veronica smiled, glad to see a face of an old friend.

"More than that, I thought my brain was gonna exploded when Eizen suddenly appeared." Angela chuckled.

"You also been neglecting your duty as a teacher of this school while doing some research on me, which was very uncomforting." Eizen commented as he flips a coin.

"I can't help it, when I see something new that I've never seen before I put my mind into it to understand better." Angela reminded.

"It's also like fate is granting you all these gifts for a special purpose, but I'm not entirely sure about that." A red-haired girl said.

She's an extremely beautiful young woman with a beautiful face and light green eyes. She has a seductive body, with large breasts, and a very well curved figure. She has long crimson hair. She wears a normal dragon academy female outfit, consisting of a white coat with red decorations, a black sweeter, dark red legging, and white gloves. Breast sizes: HH-cup.

"Actually, Rebecca, I get the feeling that it could be a special purpose of why they're now suddenly late-bloomers like me." Ash said having some thoughts.

"I'm just happy that my big sister can really live up to her dream!" A young maid girl clapped her hands happily.

She's a beautiful young woman with short dark blue hair, and a figure resembling that of Silvia's. She wears her maid uniform as Princess Silva's personally servant. Breasts sizes: G-cup, slightly smaller than Silvia.

"Aww! Thanks, Cosette, I'm happy for you getting your own dragon partner!" Prim excited looking at her younger sister's dragon partner.

He has long white hair that changes to green at the tips, orange eyes, and a tanned complexion. He has a muscular build and does not wear a shirt, for some reason, revealing white tattoos across his arms and torso, as well as a necklace made of beads, silver rings, and what appears to be strips of leather. He wears black pants decorated with simple stripes similar to his tattoos. He has two silver horns on his head.

"A pleasure to meet you two, name's Zaveid. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Zaveid introduced himself with a shiny smile.

"Sounds like a creep to girls." Dezel mocked Zaveid.

"Dezel, that wasn't nice." Prim scolded.

"Hehe, no worries, I kinda get that from mister grumpy pants here." Zaveid joked, referring to Eizen as he rolls his eyes.

Ash notice his dragon partner Eco, is sitting on her chair quietly looking like she's having some deep thoughts on something that's seems to be bothering her as well.

"Hey Eco, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Not… one…" Eco muttered, confusing Ash of what she meant.

"There not ONE single female dragon here like me!" Eco cried loudly.

"That's what you're upset about?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"How come there has been more boy dragon-human than girls, it's so unfair!" Eco pouted with her arms across her flat chest.

"You could hang out with the other girls here." Ash pointed out.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, dog!" Eco snapped.

"Are they always like this?" Laphicet asked Silva.

"Yeah, Eco can be… a little aggressive to time, but she means well." Silvia said.

"I think we should talk about this more somewhere else, perhaps on my ship would give more privately." Veronica suggested, thinking there could be some people listening in.

"You're worry that there could be spies?" Angela said, knowing how the blonde warrior think sometimes.

"Something like that." Veronica said.

"Speaking of going to your ship…" Laphicet sniffed Veronica then back away a bit.

"Phew! You need a bath!" Laphicet complained holding his nose.

"Not my fault we haven't bathe since our battle against those bandits yesterday, beside you haven't taken a bath too." Veronica pointed out. Laphicet sniff himself seeing that she's right as he smells bad too.

"Okay, so we all need a bath." Zaveid chuckled.

"Alright, all those here will come to my ship for some bathing time." Veronica said getting up from her sit and Laphicet following her.

"Wait, everyone in the room… does that mean… me?" Ash gulped knowing what's going to happen next.

"W-wait a minute, he's a guy!" Silvia blushed.

"I don't see the problem with that, as I said, I wish to talk to you all about an incident that happened in this town and him." Veronica said before walking out the room.

Veronica and Laphicet are walking in the hallway heading back to the ship.

"Are you sure it's okay to let the other guys in bath with the girls?" Laphicet asked, worry that some of the guys, mostly Zaveid, would try something 'funny' things in there.

"Don't worry, they each have their own partners, so I'm sure they'll keep their dragons in check." Veronica assured, Laphicet sighs in relief.

 **(Bath Pool)**

"It's nice to let your body relax after some hard work like training and battling against some bandits." Veronica smiled letting her body soak in relaxing water. Laphicet is also relaxing in the bath though he seems to be relaxing too much with his face blushing a bit.

"Yes, once you sink your body all the stress is instantly melting away." Angela agreed.

"This sure is great." Rebecca smiled.

"So, you two were by affected by Necromancia's attack. Who do you think could've been behind it?" Veronica asked serious, getting down to business.

"Call it a gut feeling but think the mastermind must have ties with the Imperial." Rebecca theorized.

"Nercomancia was infusion of both magic and engineering, so I believe the answer is pretty obvious." Angela stated.

"From what I read, the Zepharos Empire is specialist in those kinds of field… but there are other nations with… similar traits." Eizen said sounding a little heavy, and dizzy.

"Hey, is it really okay for the guys and girls to be in the same bath?" Ash asked nervously, seeing the girls and guys not weirded out by this.

"Why, does bathing with us offended you?" Veronica asked.

"N-no, ma'am." Ash answered, not wanting to get on this woman's bad side.

"Man, this bath feels so amazing, the scent feels familiar." Eco said sinking her whole body in the light-green water.

"That's because I just used anthar0scented bath salts." Prim answered showing the bath bottle.

"AAAAHHH?! ECO?!" Ash panicked quickly dragging Eco out of the water finding to be in a drunken state like before.

"Sheesh, to think these are to heroes who defeated the Nercomancia; Eco who threw together Ark from whatever she can fine, and Ash Blake the problem child who can ride any dragon." Veronica recalled reading about these two from the report she got.

"What do you think of them, Laphicet?" Veronica asked, there was no responds.

"Laphicet, are listening?" Veronica asked again, looking towards the boys only to find little bubbles rising from the inside of the water.

She was confused at first, but realization hit her instantly upon remembering that Laphicet is a dragon too panic a little as she quickly pulls Laphicet out of the water and tell one of the maids to get a towel for him and Eco, and also Eizen who's apparently even more drunk than the others.

"H-hey, Veronica, when did you so colorful, you're like a circle rainbow." Laphicet exclaimed dizzy; seeing Veronica in a blurry version her having more heads than one, spinning around in circle, and changing into mixture colors.

"Pull yourself together, Laphicet, you're gonna be okay… I hope." Veronica worried.

"Your Highness, her Highness the fourth Princes is here." One of the maids announced.

Silvia enters the bathing room naked while holding a towel covering her front.

"You wanted to talk to me, dear sister?" Silvia asked, then surprise to see the brutal-vicious sister she knew tending to Laphicet with deep concern in her eyes.

"Well, it looks like everyone is having a good time." Cosette chuckled as Dezel doesn't seem amuse.

Maybe having a dragon partner probably change her as this is the first time seeing the Iron Blood Valkyrie like, relieving Silvia that her older sister does have a caring heart. Just wondering why couldn't she show something like that to her during their time together.

 **(With Glenn)**

Glenn is seen patrolling through the hallways wanting to make sure that there aren't any intruders sneaking their way into the ship, nothing so far which is a good thing though he does feel a little bored when there's nothing else to do.

"I see I'm not the only one who likes to be alone from his Mistress." Zaveid said walking up to the armored man.

"I'm just doing my duty for Veronica." Glenn stated.

"Really, you seem to quite close to her. Did anything… special in bed together?" Zaveid asked smirking.

"While Veronica is a beauty woman, I have no such feelings of love for her. I only respect her as a fierce warrior leading an army to waste any who dares to bring harm to the kingdom." Glenn explained.

"Wow, you sound really depressing for something, probably because this Julius guy died by some taboo he committed for killing a dragon." Zaveid blurted out quickly reacting to Glenn's suddenly attack with his sword by dodging the blade.

"Don't. You. Dare. Speak that name so carelessly in front of me!" Glenn angered.

"Well, nice to see you do have a caring heart." Zaveid grinned.

Glenn calm himself and putting his away.

"Sorry, it just… Julius was my best friend and we were like brothers to each other as we went to the same school with Angela. That is until that fateful day of his death." Glenn explained in a sad expression, which is something he hasn't felt in a long time.

Zaveid felt sorry for the guy of losing someone important to him, thinking Glenn must've been a nice guy when Julius was around and became dark-strict trying to move on though the dark-skinned dragon man can tell that the knight is still hurting on the inside while putting up the tough guy act.

"Well, I must get going, I'm sure Lady Veronica has informed Silvia of our marriage proposal." Glenn mentioned walking away, but Zaveid stop him by grabbing onto his arm.

"Marriage, huh? I'm pretty sure Cosette wasn't informed of this." Zaveid said smiling but with serious in his eyes.

"It was Lady Veronica's idea, believing that Silvia is the proper age to give birth to a worthy heir of the Kingdom." Glenn said.

"Heir? But isn't Veronica the first-born child, so shouldn't she be ruling the kingdom?" Zaveid asked.

"Julius was supposed to take the throne, but after the execution the royal family has been going through some rough times. Now, Silvia will help bring faith back to the family by us having a strong child." Glenn explained the plan then he felt Zaveid grips on his arm tighten.

"And what if Silvia doesn't agree to it?" Zaveid asked.

"Her feelings of the issues does not matter, she will go through it whether she like's it or not." Glenn got slammed and crashing through a wall into the unchanging room by Zaveid with now a very, serious angry face.

"So, you're going to force a young woman into something against her will?" Zaveid asked.

"Sorry, but that's something I can't fly." Zaveid said with rage in his eyes.

Zaveid felt angrier than ever before since the day he was born, which was literally over a month ago, and the one thing he doesn't like is others being force against their will to do something they don't want to. Like the time when he and Cosette went out late at night in town and saw two men ganging up on a woman trying to force their way into her, Zaveid didn't like the sight and hated people like when. He beat some sense into them with Cosette's permission and help of course.

"What's going on here?" Veronica asked running into the room with a towel covering her body and Laphicet who recovered from his dizzy state.

"Oh, goody, I was just about come see you about this "force marriage" Glenn explained." Zaveid said marching towards Veronica.

"I don't take kindly to people like you forcing their ideas into others and taking away their freewill." Zaveid glared into Veronica's eyes.

"Zaveid, calm down! Silvia made a deal to back off the marriage." Cosette said.

"A deal?"

"There's going to be a game play in her honor; if Silvia can defeat Rebecca then the marriage is called off!" Laphicet explained.

"Hmm, then would it be alright if entered the game as well?" Zaveid asked smirks.

"Really, you wish to defend my sister's honor?" Veronica asked.

"Hell, yeah I am, there's no way I'm gonna sit by letting a girl in need suffer from her stupid, brutal, uncaring bitch like you!" Zaveid snapped as everyone gasps.

"HEY! You better take that back, you don't know her like I do!" Laphicet said enrage, not liking Zaveid's tone to his partner.

"Oh yeah, what'd ya gonna do abouy, squirt?" Zaveid asked.

"ENOUGH!" Veronica shouted getting everyone's attention to her.

"I think I can make the arrangements for the game tomorrow!" Veronica smirked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you enjoy it!**

 **Looks like things are heating up for everyone as the battle for Silvia's freedom is on the line to not go through the force marriage hopefully things won't get ugly from here and Zaveid sure showed Glenn to never mess with him when to comes to feelings for others and all. Silvia will also have to do her best against Rebecca consider she's a stronger dragon warrior than her, but I'm sure with Zaveid's help she just might pull through. Hopefully.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Dragon Ball Match of Freedom!

**Dragon Ball Match of Freedom!**

"Okay, when I said to Veronica that I was excited to the match… I didn't expect to be part of the match!" Laphicet said freaking out as he is standing on the playing field with Rebecca and her dragon Cú Chulainn.

"Yes, we all were certainly surprised and Veronica suggested that you and Zavid would face against each other the match. Especially with only two players on each team." Rebecca said, looking up at Veronica where she and the others are sitting for the view.

"Oh, come on! I want to play this game, it's not fair that it's them!" Eco complained.

"Sorry Eco, but I don't you can play with the other dragons as you are now." Ash pointed out that Eco is a small human-dragon while the dragons are bigger.

"Damn it, why did I have to be born with puny-dummy human body?" Eco asked.

"To be honest, Eco, that's what we're all thinking. Why us six are born as human with the power of the dragon and for what purpose? It just doesn't make sense." Eizen wondered, trying to figure the big mystery.

"I'm more worried about Zaveid going against Laphicet, I had hope that the two can become friends but it ended like this." Cosette said.

On the other side of the field, Zaveid is right in front of Lancelot with Silvia on his back while doing some stretches and feeling excited for his first time participating in the match.

"Alright, hope you got your game-face on Silvia because I believe this is going in the school's history books!" Zaveid declared.

"Just stay focus, I don't know much about Laphicet's strength but I do know that Rebecca is incredibly strong, so it may be tough getting pass her." Silvia informed her maid's dragon.

"Don't worry, I'll try to get the ball first and pass it on to you when you get close enough to the goal." Zaveid planned.

The referee looks left and right at both team seeing that they are ready, he blew his whistle calling Laphicet and Zaveid to come to the center of the field.

"Alright, wish me luck." Laphicet said before jumping off the big red dragon.

"It's showtime!" Zaveid smirked.

Both human-dragons walk toward each other to the center and stop a few feet as they give each other intense stare, as Laphicet felt nervous of doing this. Everyone in the crowd are getting excited that they're about to see a battle between two human-dragons wondering which of them will have the advantage over the other, some are worried while others are curious to see how this match will go.

"I hope you're ready to eat my dust, kid." Zaveid taunted.

"We may be born with different appearance, but I seem to call that we're both born around the same time meaning you're also a kid." Laphicet talked back. Oh, burn.

Then the ball is thrown in the air and the two dragons jump towards it wondering who would get the ball first, then Zaveid use his size advantage to kick the ball away towards Silvia as Lancelot catches it and the game starts. Silvia tries to make for the goal but soon face Rebecca and her dragon coming towards her for grab the ball, the blonde princess saw Zaveid waving at her to pass the ball to him.

"Lancelot!" Silvia shouted, the white dragon quickly threw the ball at Zaveid.

Zaveid was about to catch it until Laphicet suddenly got between them, intercepting the ball grabbing it and run towards Zaveid and Silvia's goal.

"Yeah! Go Laphicet!" Veronica cheered jumping from her chair. She saw everyone looking at her strange, she quickly calm herself down and sat back down.

Laphicet runs at full speed reaching for the goal to score, to be honest this felt thrilling to him, Silvia and Lancelot charge after him from the side as Lancelot swing it's claws at him hoping to snatch the ball away from him. However, Laphicet saw this coming and jumps over the claws and threw the ball with all his might and the ball made contact to the goal scoring first for his team.

"Nice work, Laphicet!" Rebecca complimented.

Silvia is upset that they now have the upper hand, she refuses to lose in front of her big sister and will show her how determine she is of becoming Arch Dragonar that she admired so much when she was a little kid.

"Hey!" Zaveid called out getting Silvia's attention.

"Don't worry, I ain't giving up on freedom and either should you!" Zaveid said with a thumb up, Silvia smile glad to have someone like him to be Cosette's Pal.

Soon, the next round start with Silvia getting the ball this time and charge for the goal until Rebecca gets in the way as her dragon puts up a barrier in front blocking the ice-princess's path. Silvia gasps worry that her chances are slipping and thought about going over the dragon, if that what she was really going to do.

"Zaveid!" Silvia shouted, quickly turning Lancelot around with its back facing the barrier.

Zaveid runs at the big white dragon and jump into its hands grabbing the ball then Lancelot lift his arms strong to throw the dark-skinned human-dragon over the barrier shocking Rebecca. Zaveid see the goal thinking of throwing it from this high point, but saw Laphicet jumping at him to block his chance of scoring. Laphicet tries to grab the ball but Zaveid does a kick-backflip as he quickly dodges it, with that little distraction Zaveid lets go of the ball for a moment and kick it right under the little dragon boy. It flew down at high speed and hits the goal gaining a score for Silvia's team as everyone cheers for such a great game so far.

"Oh yeah, in your face little nugget!" Zaveid cheered while rubbing in Laphicet's face.

"Wow, that was good teamwork!" Ash commented.

"Indeed, this may turn out to be interesting." Angela said.

"Let just hope they don't go overboard." Dezel worried.

"Come on, Dezel, it's just a friendly competition. What's the worst that could happen?" Prim asked.

The game continues on with both teams going neck and neck at each other as neither are giving in. The next score goes to Laphicet and Rebecca, then Zaveid and Silvia, then Laphicet and Rebecca again, then back to Zaveid and Silvia, and the patterns goes from for the next forty-two minutes as the score between them is even. While Laphicet and Zaveid look like they still got energy to spare, Rebecca and Silvia seem exhausted along with their dragons as they look at each other deciding this next score will be the final.

The ball is thrown again and Laphicet manages to catch it in his hands and made his way to the goal and pass it on to Rebecca so she can score.

"Oh no, you don't!" Zaveid tried to kick the ball out of his hands and towards Silvia, unknown to him that strong wind are gather around his leg,but he ended up kicking Laphicet in the head instead sending the little boy flying at Silvia knocking her off her dragon and unconscious.

"Eh... oops?" Zaveid sweatdropped, should've paid more attention to his action.

"You were saying?" Dezel asked Prim as she winces from seeing what just happened.

"Eizan, did you just saw what happened to Zaveid's leg?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, that was blow gathering around before he kicked Laphicet." Eizen answered, getting a weird feeling that the wind was trying to help Zaveid.

Laphicet quickly wakes up and groans in pain from the kick, he sees Silvia next to him knock out from the impact of their head colliding.

"Hey Zaveid, what do you say we call this match a draw?" Laphicet asked.

"Really?" Zaveid asked surprises.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best. At least this way, neither team loses and Silvia won't have to be force to marry Glenn." Laphicet stated.

"Heh, I like the way you think little buddy, and I'll admit; you got some skills on the field." Zaveid impressed as he offer his and of friendship.

"Thanks, you were great too!" Laphicet smiled taking the hand and shaking it.

The crowd soon cheer even though there was no winner today, it was still a great match for everyone to enjoy and hope that they'll see something like that again in the next match.

"You know, if they have just talk things out none of this would've happen." Eco pointed out.

"You may be right about that, though I think it's great that those two were able to work things out in the end." Ash smiled.

"I hope that's okay with you, Veronica?" Angela asked.

"To be honest, I actually hoped that Silvia would prove herself of her strength. It didn't matter to me if she wins or lose." Veronica confessed.

"And so, what do you think of her now?" Dezel asked curious.

"She's definitely strong, though she still has a long way to go." Veronica answered as she got up from her chair and walk away, leaving everyone there.

"Sheesh, at least that woman could show a little grateful for Silvia's effort." Eco said.

"Don't worry, that just how Veronica is most of the time, even though she may look scary on the outside she does have a caring heart on the inside." Prim explained.

"Which I take it doesn't show that to other offend?" Dezel guessed, Prim nod.

"(Still, what that with Zaveid's leg? Could it be some sort of… hidden ability, and do we have it too?)" Dezel thought asked himself.

 **(Later)**

Silvia moans a bit before slowly opening her eyes to saw the head-cover of the bed and sat up finding herself in her bedroom.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ash asked, sitting next to her bed.

"My bedroom, how did I get here?" Silvia confused, the last thing she remembered was that she was at the match though the rest is a bit blurry.

"Ash carried you here, worried about you he decided to stay by your side until you woke up." Cosette explained as she and Zaveid walks in.

"Hey, I like to say I'm sorry about knocking you out. Guess I don't know my own strength." Zaveid chuckled.

"I see, so we lost." Silvia sadden as she looks up.

"Actually, the match be declared a tie." Zaveid mentioned, shocking Silvia.

"Yeah, turns out Laphicet didn't like the idea of you being forced to marry either and thought that with the draw you won't have to go through marrying that Mister Unhappy dude." Zaveid explained.

"And my sister… she agreed to this?" Silvia asked.

"Yep, I was surprised by this too but it seem she was impressed by your strong spirit. Color me surprise." Zaveid said.

Silvia felt her view on her big sister has changed from Zaveid's words, all her life Veronica has always been the strict harsh woman who wanted to show everyone that she can be strong with a dragon partner and now understand that she wanted to help her little sister to become strong in case that Mother Dragon reject her too. And she also saw the changes in Veronica when Laphicet suddenly appeared in her life, literally, like fate is willing to give her a second chance to become stronger and learn what it means to be a Breeder for her dragon. And maybe the two can fight together in the battlefield side by side, and spend some time together on other things too.

"Though I don't think I should be too hard on Glenn, after what happened 10 years ago." Zaveid said.

"Huh, Glenn actually told you what happened?" Silvia asked. She knew that it was a very tough thing for Glenn to talk about, losing your best friend after killing his own dragon.

"Nah, Cosette actually told me about it." Zaveid revealed.

"I just thought that he should be inform of the royal family he'll be serving from now on alongside with me." Cosette stated.

"Though as long as I don't wear those monkey suites, that would totally kill my style." Zaveid said flexing his muscle.

"It's not like you every wear a shirt before." Ash muttered.

"I heard that!" Zaveid said, super dragon hearing.

"Y-yeah, I'm just glad that Silvia has gotten her freedom. I was actually pretty worried about you." Ash said blushing a bit.

"O-oh, really? I'm sorry for causing you to worry about me." Silvia apologized.

"There's no need to apologizes for, everything turned out well and that's what important." Ash stated placing his hand on top of hers. Silvia blushes a bit but smiles glad to have a great, handsome friend like Ash to comfort her.

"(Wait, when did I see him as handsome?)" Silvia thought asked herself.

"Oh." Zaveid smirked seeing a romantic moment happening now.

"Hey Cosette, don't we have an errand to do?" Zaveid asked playfully.

"Why yes, I do believe we should get to it." Cosette said, catching to Zaveid intention of giving these two some privatice.

As both master and dragon are about to leave the room, Zaveid stopped himself as he just remember something important he was suppose to tell Silvia.

"Oh yeah, Silvia, Veronica said that you will not be joining her on the tour." Zaveid relayed the message.

"What, why?" Silvia asked, confuse of why can't she go on the tour with her.

"She didn't say much, just that she wants you to go to the St. Valeria Church tomorrow and prey for your… success or something like that." Zaveid detailed, can't remember exactly what Veronica said but it's something along those lines.

"Oh, okay." Silvia said, not sure why Veronica wants her to go to a church but doesn't think it'll hurt to go there.

"Anyway, you two have a nice time together." Zaveid smirked walking out the room.

"And don't me us Godparents too soon." Cosette teased before closing the door.

Ash and Silvia blushes of the words, their face beating red like a tomato and realizes they are still holding each other's hands quickly separating them.

"Damn it, it's bad enough that it was just Cosette doing the pointless teasing!" Silvia winced.

"I know, now we have to deal with a male version of Cosette!" Ash panicked.

Out in the hallway, Zaveid and Cosette are smiling together as they also just did a fistbump proud to have made the love ship between Ash and Silvia, and maybe Eco will join in on the threesome.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, that was intense with the match going on for Silvia only to end in a draw which was a good thing, hope you like how I made it more exciting and longer than the anime episode. I'm not really much of a sport fan (except for martial arts) but I think that sport may become my second favorite and hope they'll be a second season of Dragonar Academy anime!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Bandits Attacking the Church?

**Bandits Attacking the Church?**

After the match between Silvia and Rebecca with the team-up of the human-dragons yesterday, everyone decided to call it a day and rested as everyone prepared themselves for Iron-Blooded Valkyrie, Princess Veronica and her dragon Parr Laphicet. Everyone is still surprised that Veronica has somehow gained herself a dragon partner since the Mother Dragon wouldn't give her one because, in her own words "the Mother Dragon was scared of her" and now it's as if she had a sudden change in mind after all these years though everyone wants to question it believing it must be for a good reason.

Veronica is sleeping on her bed with Laphicet in her arms, and they are both naked too as it would seem the little dragon boy have picked up her habits as they have been sleeping together since the first week they've been together.

The sunlight hit her face waking her up as she groans in annoyance wishing the sun would go away and let her sleep some more, but she knew that she has to wake up for she is given attend a tour of the city given to her by the students of Ansarivan Dragonar Academy.

"Alright, time to wake up." Veronica yawned as she rubs her eyes and about to get up from the bed.

 **(Lemon/Sex Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it.)**

However, the sleeping dragon boy had other ideas as his hand move one of the bra-cup off and placed his mouth on the breast licking the nipple and sucking on it which caused Veronica to moan instantly woke her up more.

"AAH?! Laphicet, wait, we have to get up and" Veronica moaned from Laphicet's sucking and groping her other breast with his freehand as her cheeks turns red.

The way he's sucking on her breasts is like he's expecting milk to come out even though she's not even pregnant and felt a strange sensation of pleasure. Normally, she wouldn't be interested in this kind of activate because she believes it would be a waste of time for her because she has her duty as the general of the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom, plus there were no men that could handle her as they all feared her due to her reputation. Until now, she finds herself with a young dragon-boy unexpectedly born from her and has become a Breeder, guess life is just full of surprises sometimes and can happen in an unexpected way.

But right now, she needs to get Laphicet to stop and get ready for the day though it was kinda hard for her since the feeling of pleasure courses through her body from Laphicet's groping and sucking making her moan in a cute tone that she never thought she could do as she stands on all four on top of him. Doing this in his sleep, Laphicet has push the two large fleshy melons together rubbing the nipples onto each other before taking them both in his mouth for a double sucking which cause Veronica to moan louder, but quickly cover her mouth with her hand to block the moaning sound so that no way could hear her from outside the room. This is the first time Veronica has ever felt like this since she also never allowed any man to touch her like this, and the weirdest part for her is that she's enjoying it probably because it's Laphicet since he's her dragon partner and all.

"(My god, this is starting to feel so good, and Laphicet looks like a cute little baby while I'm like a naughty mother!)" Veronica thought moaned, trying to gather every will-power she had to resist this, but she couldn't bring herself to stop this. It felt too good.

Then she felt something happening to her body as if something is about to come out from all the pleasure from the breastfeeding to the dragon boy.

"I-I feel something is about to happen, is this what it means to cum?" Veronica asked herself, and she soon got her answer as sleepy Laphicet made one last sucking while pulling on her breasts.

"AAAAAAAHHHH?!" Veronica shouted as her pussy just cum from the feeling her breasts being groped and suck alone. The feeling of her climax left her body exhausted as she fell on top of Laphicet, losing the feelings in her arms and legs with breasts press against his body.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

After all that, Laphicet finally wakes up from his slumber as he lets out a yawn as he tries to get up but notice he couldn't move his arms and legs much, then his eyes open to see Veronica on top of him pacing her breath she just came back from a battle.

"Veronica, you okay?" Laphicet asked.

"I see you're… finally awake, hope that means no more morning groping." Veronica panted as she pulls her head back to look at him.

Laphicet was confused at first of what Veronica just said, but a couple of seconds later he soon pieces everything that happened while he was asleep and feeling his hands still clenching onto her large boobs as they're under giving them a firm squeeze. The realization made Laphicet gasps as his face turns red of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Veronica! I didn't mean to!" Laphicet apologized.

"It's okay, it was actually pretty good consider it was my first time being touch like that." Veronica mentioned which shock Laphicet.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, though I think we should keep this a secret between us. We don't want people pouncing on us for an interspecies relationship." Veronica suggested as she got her off Laphicet getting the feelings back in her limps again.

"I guess that's okay, though I'm not sure if I'll keep my mind off the feeling of your boobs on my hands." Laphicet admitted nervous as he motives his hands open and close.

"I believe that happens to those experiencing their first time, but I'm sure a nice walk through town will ease both our minds." Veronica said as she starts putting on her armor-clothes.

"Okay, I have been curious about parts of the town that got destroyed from the incident you and others mentioned back at the bath the other day." Laphicet said as he puts on his clothes too.

"Let's also be glad that Ash and his dragon Eco were able to save the town otherwise there would be nothing left for us to see." Veronica pointed out.

"I bet the town were happy for saving the day." Laphicet wondered.

"Actually Laphicet, no one knows Ash is the one who saved them except for me and a few others." Veronica revealed shocking Laphicet.

"How come?" Laphicet asked.

"From what I can understand, Ash's dragon Eco made an Arc armor for him which automatically makes him a nobility rank and apparently some girl wants to marry him to become a noble as well." Veronica explained.

"I'm still do not understand why Ash doesn't want to be recognize as a hero." Laphicet said.

"I guess he prefers to be treated like everyone else. Come on, we don't want to be late on the tour." Veronica said as she walks out with Laphicet behind her.

 **(Part of Town)**

Veronica and Laphicet walking through town along with a few guards by their side with Glenn and few students like Ash, Eco, Maximillian, and Rebecca seeing the townsfolk are working hard with the construction of the damage parts and some are even making a new statue probably to the mysterious "Silver Knight" hero that saved them hoping to honor him with this.

"Oh, look, it's Princess Veronica and her dragon Laphicet." One worker alerted the others.

"We are incredibly honor by your visit, madam princess and sir dragon." Another worker complimented. This made Laphicet blush a bit.

"Don't stop for us, please keep working good citizens." Veronica said and everyone got back to work.

Laphicet then notice Ash is looking serious, a bit too serious for some reason.

"Hey Ash, are you okay?" Laphicet asked, getting the light-brown hair boy's attention.

"Just being on guard, that's all." Ash said, confusing Laphicet then they heard Eco gasps as she is looking at a broken-down building.

"That was my favorite crepe shop…" Eco sobbed.

"I never had crepes before, are they good?" Laphicet asked curious about this sweet called "crepe".

"Of course, they are, crepes are the most delicious, mouth-watering, creamy, sweetest things you could eat and once you have one ate, you'll want to have more!" Eco stated in her belief of crepes and Laphicet starts to drool.

"Hey Eco, I may need the Arch armor soon, so I promise to buy you as much crepes as you want." Ash said, using Eco's love for crepe to win her over a bit.

"You will, then you got a deal, bub!" Eco smiled.

"Hey Veronica, can we get some crepes too, please!" Laphicet quickly asked as he grabs Veronica's hand.

"Sure, maybe we'll get some at the capital after this." Veronica promised which made Laphicet put on a cute smile that she loves.

Then they heard bell ringing and Laphicet then notice something is off with this group.

"I just notice Silvia isn't with us, how come?" Laphicet asked.

"(Seriously, you never notice that until now?)" Ash thought giving the small dragon boy a blank look.

"That's because I told her to go to the church and prey to the god for her well-being and that she will do great in the future like the match yesterday." Veronica answered.

"Oh, okay." Laphicet said.

Then suddenly a loud explosion erupts from a distance and everyone notice smoke coming out a pointy tower that's a few blocks away from here.

"Uh, where exactly is this church you mentioned?" Laphicet asked, getting a feeling that Silvia is there.

"Where that smoke is coming from, we're going to the Silvanus to figure out the situation." Veronica said, making her way to the ship with everyone following her.

 **(Silvanus)**

Everyone is at the bridge of the ship as Veronica sits on her chair and allowed Laphicet to sit on her lap which was a little weird at first but didn't want to question her as they're focus on the task at hand.

"Incoming transmission from St. Valeria, princess." One worker reported.

"On screen." Then a magic-hologram appears.

"Long time no see, hi Veronica. Did you miss me?" A young teen-looking woman asked sarcastically.

"Who's she?" Laphicet asked.

"That Laphicet, is Avdocha Kiltzkaya, the woman who tried to kill once." Veronica answered. Laphicet became both shock and angry at this woman.

"Oh my, so you really do have Parr just as the rumors says, and he seems to be a cute little kid." Avdocha commented.

"Why are you attacking the church, if you wanted my head then you came to the wrong place." Veronica pointed out.

"I needed hostage, so I got some." Avdocha showed everyone a girl being hanged on a statue inside the church and in her pink-purple underwear no less.

She's a slim girl with a good physical appearance. She has purple eyes and her hair is brown. She has her hair in the form of spirals up to her hip. Breasts sizes: BB-cup.

"Jessica?" Rebecca worried.

"She's a friend of yours?" Laphicet asked.

"Yes, we grew up together and go to the same school." Rebecca answered.

"Wait, is that…?" Maximillian noticed a familiar machine next to the statue.

"Yep, it's an imperial-made bomb, if it goes off the whole and everyone in it will be blown to smithereens." Avdocha said showing the hostages.

"As you know, I'm not the most patient person in the world, so every time the bell rings I will kill a hostage until I have your head." Avdocha threatened.

Laphicet and Ash are very angry of how low this woman will go just for one person, even Veronica is angry even though she may not look like it on the outside.

"There's less than an hour until the next bell, Veronica. It's your choice, of course, but I wouldn't waste my time since the clock is ticking." Avdocha said before cutting off the transmission.

"So, what now?" Laphicet asked, worry about the hostages and Silvia since she's there as well.

"Don't worry, we won't let that woman get away with this though we need to be careful of how we can handle this." Veronica said.

"If I may, your Highness, I have a plan in mind." Rebecca said.

Everyone listens in closely of what Rebecca has to say.

 **(Later)**

"So, I get the pleasure of meeting Veronica's Parr face-to-face for a negotiation." Avdocha smirked seeing Laphicet standing before her with Ash acting as his backup.

You see, the plan is for them to act as a distraction for Rebecca and Glenn to dig there way under the church without being notices to stop the bandits and shutting down the bomb without having to suffer any casualties. Although the originally plan was to have Ash go in alone, but Laphicet offered himself to go hoping to that she would be okay with settling things with the dragon of the Iron-Blooded Valkyrie.

"So, it's nice to meet you, I'm Laphicet." Laphicet introduced himself.

"That's an interesting name, and you have come here to stop me?" Avdocha guessed.

"Something like that, though I would prefer if it doesn't involve violence that could destroy the church." Laphicet said.

"How very odd, Veronica is known to be quite the brute and you are opposite of her, I guess goes for the saying of opposites attracts." Avdocha mentioned though confusing Laphicet a bit.

"So, why is that you wanted to kill Veronica in the first place?" Laphicet asked.

"Because I wanted to prove that I'm the strongest, but my carelessness got me in big trouble and Veronica won in the end. So, I figure if I couldn't beat her one-on-one then I could try using others to get what I want." Avdocha smirked.

Laphicet doesn't know, but he can sense lies in most of short tanned woman's words and feel as though this whole hostage situation is more than what it seems. And somehow Veronica is involved in this, he'll have a talk with her later after he and the others recue the hostage first.

"Besides, Veronica is also known to be cold-hearted to everyone even to her own family, so I'm sure no one would care for a bitch like her." Avdocha said, then she suddenly found herself being push back by Laphicet and slams against the bottom of the statue back first as she gasps of pain.

"Take that back… take back what you said about Veronica RIGHT NOW!" Laphicet shouted in rage.

"Laphicet, what about the plan?" Ash muttered, worry that this could screw everything up.

"You have no idea how Veronica really feels, she cares for others in her own special way and always does her best to protect them from danger, especially when it comes to her little sister Silvia who she cares and loves for the most!" Laphicet angered.

Silvia became shock upon hearing about Laphicet's words about Veronica's true feeling, hearing that her strong and brutal big sister really does care for her young sister and starting to realize that all the times they spent together she was just trying to help her become strong and brave. But now, here she is hiding in plane sight while others are trying to save everyone including her sister's own dragon partner, and it made her think back on everything in the past that she wasn't really living up to her title as a princess and as a knight-in-training. She would no longer disgrace as being pathetic anymore, now will stand strong as if she has been reborn.

"Oh please, like little words alone can change anything." Avdocha pushed Laphicet off making fell down the stairs, but Silvia caught him just in time.

"Silvia?" Laphicet surprised that the fourth princess would reveal herself now.

"Thank you, Laphicet, for helping me get over my doubts of myself and now I, Silvia Lautreamont, vow to become a strong Knight, a Paladin to be pacific and will stop criminals like you." Silvia declared, stand proudly.

"So, what? It won't mean anything mean anything if you're dead!" Avdocha slashed her sword at Silvia slicing her clothes off hoping for a embarrass expression like any other woman, but to her shock Silvia didn't flinch at all from being expose naked.

"What the…?" Avodcha confused shock.

"I must thank you, Laphicet." Silvia said, confusing him. "It was thanks to your words and my sister's feelings together, I was able to overcome my own fear and never falter again!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Rebecca voice said before she and Glenn in their Arch armor.

Avdocha couldn't believe that she was being tricked probably by Ash and Laphicet as decoys to stall for time while these two Arch Knights came in for a surprises attack.

"Hey, Avdocha!" Laphicet called out, getting the short woman's attention and showing what's in his hand.

"The detonator?!" Avdocha gasped.

"I might've picked this out when I grabbed your earlier, so no more bomb-bomb." Laphicet smirked as he crushes the device in his hand.

Avdocha anger grew and all she wants to do now is beat this little brat to Hell.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now the battle to save the hostages and stopping Avdocha has begun, and things are gonna get a little crazy for the fight and that Laphicet's suspicion of this whole ordeal may go off on a high note once he and everyone hear this from Veronica. And she also has a big news as well in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you like the little lemon scene with Laphicet groping on Veronica's breasts in his sleep.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Visiting Home Meeting a New Breeder!

**Visiting Home and Meeting Another New Breeder!**

"I can't believe you staged the whole thing, what were you thinking?" Silvia asked.

It has been only a day since the terrorist attack at the church and everyone got to sleep peaceful at night knowing that everyone is safe, only to find out it was all a fake set up by Veronica to help boost Silvia's courage up and believe in herself more.

"All this time, Avdocha was just part of your scheme to put your little sister on the proper path, do you have any idea how many people could've gotten hurt if it was real." Laphicet scolded his partner.

"Relax, it all worked out in the end." Veronica stated.

"Did you knew about this?" Ash asked Rebecca.

"I only know the little details." Rebecca admitted that she too was left out of the plan.

"But wasn't all a lie, I really was part the terrorist and it's true that I tried to assassinate Veronica five years ago only to fail. After I surrender to her and worked for her as an undercover agent ever since." Avdocha explained.

"Wow, pretty ironic that the one who wanted the Iron Blood Valkyrie dead ended up working for her." Zavid commented.

"Yeah, that how the world works I guess." Avdocha shrugged.

"But what about her wanted poster looking so different than the real deal?" Max asked.

"One of my people made it completely base on what he thought he saw; we just didn't have time to change it." Veronica answered.

"Now that I think about, it almost looked like you have a lost-long older sister." Laphicet chuckled.

"If that was the case then I would be the middle child." Avdocha joked.

"Middle? So, that stuff you said back at the church about having a little sister is true." Ash realized.

"Yes, I may have said a little of things, but when it comes to my little sister my words are true." Adocha said serious.

"What's her name, I'll help whatever I can to find her." Laphicet offered willingly.

"I thank you for that. Her name is Shamara and she's turning 15 this year." Adocha revealed.

"Is there anything else you tell us about her, besides what she looks like?" Laphicet asked.

"Well, I believe she should still have that red and yellow stripes scarf I gave her years ago." Adocha remembered.

"Speaking of sister, I got myself something interesting." Veronica snapped her fingers.

" _I am going to become a Knight. An_ _Arch Dragonar to be exact."_ Silvia's voice talked over the speakers on the bridge of the ship and it keeps repeating the same sentence over and over.

"Veronica, please! Stop this right now!" Silvia blushed of embarrassment, begging her older sister to stop the recording, but Veronica didn't listen as she covers her mouth with her hand to prevent any laughing from escaping.

"Hahaha, I guess sisters like to embarrass each other. Huh, Gen?" Laphicet laughed.

"Yes, I believe this is one of the sibling bonds they cherish together." Gen nodded.

"General Veronica, we got received an urgent mission from Paladin of the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom." A solider reported.

"Huh, it from father?" Silvia surprised.

"Never I get a call from the Paladin himself." Veronica equally surprised.

"What's a Paladin?" Laphicet asked.

"The Paladin is the ruler of our very kingdom; he is also Veronica and Silvia's father." Gen explained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Veronica is a princess." Laphicet remembered.

"What does my father want?" Veronica asked.

"He asked that you come to the capital after finishing your business with the town to meet your new dragon Pals, he also said to bring your maid with her dragon partner too." The soldier reads over the message.

"Wow, word must've spread fast to your old man." Zavid commented.

"Guess the father likes to keep track of his daughters to make sure nothing happens to them." Dezel stated.

"Yep, the Paladin is such a kind and gentle ruler who loves all including his daughter, but you should also watch out when he gets angry over something happened to their daughter, it's not pretty." Prim warned.

"Wow, he sounds like an interesting man." Laphicet said.

"True, he does have his moments, but he can also be a total goof at other times too." Veronica deadpanned, confusing Laphicet.

"I'm sure father will be happy to meet you; he was always worried about Veronica since she couldn't get her own Pals at the ritual even though she became the strong general we know." Silvia informed.

"Well, just in time too since we're about to wrap things up here. Time to return home!" Veronica announced while standing up proudly.

 **(Later)**

"So, Veronica, what's the place you knew up in like?" Laphicet asked curious as he looks out the window seeing the sky turn red by the sunset.

"The capital is a very big place; bigger than the town we were at and many others in the kingdom and when it's nighttime the lights in the city shines brightly like you're staring at a rainbow." Veronica explained about the capital.

"Wow, I can't wait to see the rainbow light!" Laphicet excited as he claps his hands.

"Well, it'll be a long flight, so we'll reach the capital by morning." Veronica informed as she looks out the window too.

"It's very strange." Veronica said.

"Huh?" Laphicet wondered what she means by that.

"When came home after the Orphan's Rite ritual, father and my mother who was alive at the time was very sad that I couldn't get a dragon partner and wanted to help me in any way he can, but I ended up helping myself and became a general." Veronica said.

"Yeah, Silvia mentioned that. I bet he's gonna be crying in tears of joy that you finally have me as your dragon partner." Laphicet said as he hugs his master with his head on top of her cleavage.

"Hehe, it'll be more like dancing of embarrassment." Veronica giggled.

 **(Lautreamont Knight Kingdom Capital)**

"Come on, I want to see the capital!" Laphicet pulled on Veronica to hurry up to the bridge to get the high view of her home.

"Easy, it's not going anywhere though I can understand your excitement for going to a new place." Veronica chuckled.

Soon, Laphicet got to see through the front window of the ship and he was struck by the amazement upon seeing the capital city that is so big, bigger than the last town and the shape of the city is like giant flower that was planted in the land many centuries ago or something more amazing.

"Wow, so that's your homeland!" Laphicet said.

"Yep, that's the capital of the whole kingdom, Fortaine." Veronica said.

"So, this where you grew up." Laphicet said.

"That's right, and I believe the Continental Congress is coming up soon." Veronica mentioned.

"The Continental Congress, what's that?" Laphicet asked curious.

"It's a special meeting, every five years the most powerful leaders from five nations come together. This most critical congress determines the future of the entire Arc Strada, it can be held in any of the five nations and I believe this congress is gonna be held in Lautreamont Knight Country." Veronica explained.

"Wow, that's a really big deal to hold a meeting like that." Laphicet commented.

"Yep, it's very important that the five nations work together to help our country though I can't say that we should trust the Zepharos Empire." Veronica stated, still wondering about the investigation on the incident in Ansullivan.

The Silvanus lands on the landing platform safely, Veronica and Prim along with their dragon partners Laphicet and Dezel walk out of the ship heading for a pair of large doors like they're meant for bigger dragons. As soon as the door opens, there is a line of maids standing on one side with another group of maids on the other also lining up.

"Greetings, Princess Veronica, welcome!" The maids greeted their first princess at the same time.

"Aw, it's good to see everyone again! Oh, I wonder how Frieda is doing?" Prim said.

"Frieda?" Dezel asked.

"She's my cousin who is also the Head-Maid of the whole castle, she is also very strict and can be harsh to anyone who would screw up on the job." Prim explained.

"So, she yells at you a lot for being a goofball." Dezel figured since Prim is the only woman he knows who screw up a lot as a maid.

"Hey! That's a little mean!" Prim complained.

"Speaking of Frieda, I don't see her here which is odd since she's always here whenever me or my sisters come home to greet." Veronica noticed the Head-Maid isn't here.

"Miss Frieda is off doing an important errand for the Paladin though she'll be back soon, Paladin waits for you in his throne room." A maid gestured the direction.

"Very well, we shall meet with him now. Come, Laphicet." Veronica said as she and the others start walking.

"It was nice meeting you all!" Laphicet said cheerfully at the maid, they couldn't help to adore the dragon boy for looking so young like a cute child while they think Dezel gives off a mysterious cool aura and are surprise to see Prim having him as her Pals.

"Whoa, everything in here is huge! It's like the place was built for giants!" Laphicet complimented.

"I bet you could get lost in a place like this if you're not familiar with the layouts." Dezel stated.

"Yeah, even before I first started as a maid, I tend to get lost from time to time, but I eventually got better with knowing my way around." Prim recalled the time she would end up in the wrong place years ago.

They reach the large red and gold doors which leads to the throne room of the Paladin.

"Princess Veronica has return your Majesty." Prim called out as she opens the door.

Veronica and Laphicet enter first with Prim and Dezel coming in second though to be honest, Prim is very nervous about going into the throne room upon the Paladin's request, but she felt calm know she has Dezel by her side.

"Veronica! I dear little warrior girl, I miss you so much!" A man said jumping toward Veronica for a weird hug acting like he's a pervert, and Veronica response by punching him in the face that sent him a few feet away.

"I see you haven't changed at all, father." Veronica said disappointing in her father's behavior.

"So, that man who was about to jump on her like a crazy man is the ruler?" Dezel asked.

"Yep, that's him. The Paladin of Lautreamont Knight Kingdom, Oswald Lautreamont" Prim answered.

"Oh, your punches are even stronger than your late-mother, Elizabeth! Oh, such fond memories!" The Paladin remembered the "fun" he had with his late wife back then.

"Wow, he must be really tough to take your punch like that." Laphicet commented.

"It's all because of his foolish behavior of a child, I'll never understand how a man like him ever became the Paladin." Veronica said harshly.

"Oh my… you most be the dragon boy Laphicet I heard so much about!" Oswald picked up Laphicet high in his hands.

"H-Hi, it's nice to meet you." Laphicet greeted.

"You're so adorable, if you weren't a dragon then you could very well be Veronica's son!" Oswald complimented on how cute Laphicet is.

"FATHER?!" Veronica blushed.

"Oh, and you must be Prim's Pals. I must say, you are looking a little mysterious on the outside, but you are a caring young man." Oswald commented on Dezel and final put Laphicet down.

"Thank you, I guess." Dezel sweatdropped.

"I bet you two are really excited that you have finally gained your dragon partners, I mean it's certainly unheard of that people suddenly becoming late-bloomers like this, but the important thing is that now you can fight stronger together!" Oswald said being a little serious.

"Yes, I certainly felt that way when I accepted Laphicet as my partner and I never regret having him by my side to this day." Veronica smiled warmly as Laphicet respond with his own smile. He hugs her around the leg as she pets on his head.

"Wow, the Iron Blood Valkyrie has actually melt her cold-heart personality to someone other than Silvia! I was so worried that you would end up growing into an old angry woman with man in your life, living all alone in a house full of cats and smell like tuna every day!" Oswald cried.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Veronica asked in a vicious eerie voice and a dark aura emitting from her body. This made Oswald shivered from his scary daughter while Laphicet didn't notice as he was too focus on the hugging.

"N-Nothing, my dear strong daughter, I'm just happy that you have your own dragon partner." Oswald waved his hands rapidly and hope Veronica won't punish him too badly.

"Anyway, I believe this meeting is more than meeting our Pals, right?" Veronica guessed.

"Hmm, you always have good instinct when there is something amidst around you." Oswald chuckled as he stands up straight.

"I called you both here not just to meet you dragons, but for your four to also to also meet the new Breeder here." Oswald revealed shocking everyone.

"What? A new Breeder had also appeared too?" Prim shocked.

"That's right, and this Breeder is someone you two know very well while growing up in this castle." Oswald hinted before turning toward a pillar.

"Alright, you two can come out now!" Oswald called.

Two persons came out of the pillar, one is a woman with long purple hair that goes down midway to her back and wears a small pair of glasses over her purple eyes. She wears the same maid uniform as Cosette and Prim except she has a pink ribbon around her neck with a purple jewel pendant. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

Next to the woman is a little boy with silver hair and eyes that is the same height as Laphicet and surprisingly wearing the same clothes as him except this boy wears a silver collar plate with a little silver bell attach to it. The boy also has gray-silver color horns on his head.

"NO WAY?! Frieda, you're a Breeder too?!" Prim and Veronica gasped at the same time.

"It's good to see you two as well and yes, I'm have suddenly become a Breeder not too long ago." Frieda said.

"We were very surprise to find this young man here in bed with Frieda, I actually thought she was into young men these days." Oswald joked, earning a death-glare from Frieda making the ruler scared.

"A-Anyway, we soon found her Starbrand and this boy here is a dragon just like you two. I was so overjoyed and shocked about the news of here and you Veronica, that I hardly paid any attention to my royal duties." Oswald explained.

"(Not like you EVER do your job as Paladin seriously.)" Veronica thought.

"Congratulations! Counting you now, there are Five new Breeders!" Prim cheered.

"Wait, five, you mean there's two more?" Oswald asked.

"Yes, the other two are Cosette my sister's maid and an old friend Angela Cornwell." Veronica informed.

"Wow, this is really something!" Oswald excited.

"Does he have a name?" Veronica asked about Frieda's Pals curious.

"Yes, his name is Silva. Say hello to them, sweetie." Frieda said to her dragon partner Silva.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Silva greeted emotionless.

"Huh, that was a bit… flat." Prim pointed out.

"Silva has been like that, but I can assure you all that he does care on the inside." Frieda explained.

"Hi, I'm Laphicet and I hope we get along." Laphicet greeted his new dragon friend and hold out his hand.

Silva just stand there looking at Laphicet's clothing that matches his own clothes.

"Weirdo." Silva said, confusing Laphicet.

"Your clothes, you trying to copy me?" Silva asked.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. This is how I like to wear." Laphicet explained.

"Okay, but you're still a weirdo." Silva said.

"Your Pals certainly is unique in his own way." Veronica commented on Silva.

"I can say the same about yours." Frieda said.

"Oh man, wait until Cosette hears about this!" Prim squealed.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Now all five new Breeder and Dragon partners are now revealed and soon they will be brought together, bet you didn't except Frieda to become a Breeder too and I decided to have Silva as the dragon partner because I believe he could do more than in the game and will slowly warm up to his fellow humanoid dragons.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Relaxing at the Training Camp

**Relaxing at the Dragonar Academy Training Camp**

Veronica and Laphicet are seen eating breakfast together with Prim and Dezel, Frida and Silva, and the Paladin Ruler himself gather at the large long table.

"Say, Veronica, isn't it that time for some of the students from the Dragonar Academy to be at their training camp?" Oswald asked.

"Hmm, I think so. Silvia and her classmate should be getting ready for that. Why?" Veronica wondered why's her father bringing up that subject.

"That's because I sighed you all up for the camp along with Pals!" Oswald announced causing everyone shock like Veronica spitting her drink out.

"You what?!" Veronica and Frida asked shouting.

"I figured since you're all still new to having dragon partners and will learn more about being together with them, I called the Headmaster about this and he agreed letting you spend with experience Breeders." Oswald explained before making his milk.

"But what about the maids, who's going to keep them in check as they do their job?" Frida asked.

"Don't worry, all maids are trained to do their job perfectly and I'm sure they'll be okay while you're gone." Oswald reassured.

"Still, I'm not sure about this. I have a job as General of the army." Veronica reminded.

"Come on, Veronica, you need to take a break from the military duties and have some fun in your life." Laphicet stated.

"He's right, even strong warriors need to relax every once and a while." Oswald agreed.

"Yeah, can we please go! Please!" Prim begged.

Veronica wanted to protest this idea of going camping, but she knew that she's outnumber right now and couldn't say no even if she wanted to, and her goofy father have already made the arrangement with the Headmaster of Dragonar Aacemy, so there's no use in turning it down.

"Alright, I'll go to the training camp. I just hope Silvia doesn't find this weird." Veronica accepted and Laphicet smiles as he hugs her.

"Great, I'm sure you will have a great time there!" Oswald smiled.

"Just don't make me regret this." Veronica sighed.

"(I sure hope Glenn and my squad will be fine while I'm gone.)" Veronica thought as she knew Glenn is skill enough to be in charge of the squad during her absent.

"Oh yes, I also took the liberty of getting you girls each a swimsuit. Oh, and for the dragon boys too" Oswald mentioned.

"Of course, you have…" Veronica sweatdropped, worry about Oswald's taste in swimwear consider he's also a little pervert.

"So, when is the training camp?" Laphicet asked curious.

"I believe they students who are going there will leave the ground tomorrow, so make sure you all pack enough for the training camp which I think it's for a few days." Oswald answered.

"Well, thank you for breakfast, father. Now we'll be going to get ready for the training camp." Veronica finished eating her breakfast and left the table. Laphicet soon follow her after finishing his breakfast too.

"So, what is this training camp like?" Dezel asked Prim.

"I'm not really sure, all I know that the students go to a small forest resort with a big lake and close to a mountain. I think there's something special about that mountain too, but I can't remember." Prim explained.

"Well, might as well make one last check on the castle and get ready for the camp. Let's go, Silva." Frida walked away with Silva behind her.

Oswald is the only left at the dinning table as he looks out through the window staring at the blue sky.

"Hmm, something tells me they're going to have a great time there." Oswald said to himself with a little giggle.

 **(Tomorrow, Training Camp)**

"Okay, we're here." Veronica announced as her ship landed near a building close to the lake, she and Laphicet soon exit the ship with Prim and Dezel, and Frida and Silva behind them.

"Greetings, Princess Veronica, we were informed that you all would be joining us." Rebecca greeted with a bow.

"I'm still surprised that father put you up to this." Silvia said.

"Believe me, I didn't want to come here because of my duty but he thinks being with experience Breeders would help get close to our Pals too." Veronica explained.

"Don't worry, being at camp won't be boring as you think. It could be fun for you." Angela stated.

"Plus, I believe this camp will help you guys become stronger together." Cosette added.

"Just make sure you don't have fun too much, if you know what I mean." Zaveid smirked, making a little joke.

"Come, I have to give the speech to the newcomers." Rebecca gestured Veronica's group to follow her as they make this way to the front of the building.

"Now then, at last camp is about to begin. What you'll experience here over the course of the next few days will have a lasting impact on the rest of your lives. All of the Sacred Dragonar hone their extraordinary abilities and completed their training in this very place, if you wish to be counted among their ranks one day, now is the time to show your fighting spirit as you aim for the top." Rebecca said giving encouraging words.

"(Wow, everyone's serious right now.)" Laphicet thought as Ash was thinking the same thing.

"I strongly recommend you rest for today and make preparation for tomorrow's training, but that is only a recommendation. Since we're here, it would be a shame not to have some fun." Rebecca pointed out as the students cheered.

Soon, everyone got change into their swimsuits and start having fun in the lake along with their dragon partners as some like to swim in the water and other staying on the land to work on their tan.

Meanwhile, Laphicet just finish putting on his sliver-blue swim shorts and exit the room.

"Okay, I'm going on ahead!" Laphicet called out.

Laphicet then stop noticing a girl going into her room.

The girl is a very pretty, waifish young woman. Short and slender, with pointed ears, short, pale blonde hair in a pageboy cut, and purple eyes. She wears a white dress-like outfit with a green-blue ribbon around the waist. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Hey!" Laphicet called out getting the girl's attention.

"Oh, hello…" The girl greeted.

"You're going to change for the lake?" Laphicet asked.

"No, I'm not going to the lake. I'm just going to spend the day in the room." The girl said.

"But why, wouldn't it be boring being alone? What about spending time with your dragon?" Laphicet confused.

"…Please, just leave me alone." The girl begged quietly with her eyes looking all sad before going inside the room.

"Well, that was weird." Laphicet commented, wondering what's making the girl so sad like that.

"Hey Laphicet, everything alright?" Veronica asked walking up to him. She now wears a two-piece bikini version of her armor as the bras are a bit smaller showing off her cleavage.

"Just met a strange girl who's gonna spend the day in her room." Laphicet answered.

"Is that so? Well, we can't force people into doing something, we'll just leave her alone." Veronica suggested.

"Okay." Laphicet nodded thought worry for that girl.

"Why, hello Princess Veronica, I was hoping to run into you here." Cosette greeted wearing a purple swimsuit with a smaller apron on top.

"Hello Cosette." Veronica greeted back.

"So, what do you think of Silvia's swimsuit?" Cosette gestured to Silvia behind her and Veronica's face quickly turn red upon seeing her younger sister in a revealing two-piece white bikini.

"S-Silvia, I had n-no idea you were into that kind of swimwear!" Veronica shocked as she hides her blushing face.

"This wasn't my idea; I was forced to wear this by my own maid and his Pal!" Silvia stated while blushing of embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, you look great in that and so do you, Veronica." Zavied complimented.

"I never ask for your opinion." Veronica muttered.

 **(Outside to the Lake)**

"Huh, Hey Miss Cornwell! Where are you and Mister Eizen going?" A female student asked as she and her friend spotted the two going into the forest.

"We're going on a little nature walk, that's all." Eizen answered and they went into the forest.

Meanwhile, at the dock.

"I feel so embarrass, wearing this in front of the young students." Frida said nervous, wearing a light-purple two-piece bikini as the top is like a sash fin enough to give others a perfect view of her cleavage from top to bottom.

"Don't worry, I'll break any guys who dare try to look at you funny." Silva promised, wearing a silver swim trunk.

"Thank you, Silva, but I'm sure these boys will behave consider they're here for training." Frida pointed out.

"Aw, nothing feels good like swimming in the lake in the middle of a beautiful day, right Dezel?" Prim sighed happy as she floats on the lake with Dezel next to her. She wears a pink bikini.

"Yeah, it does feel okay." Dezel nodded wearing a black-green swim trunk.

"Whoa, check out Student Council President Rebecca!"

"I could die happy after seeing her like that!"

The male students are eying on Rebecca in her thin black linger bikini doing a little stretching before diving into the lake for a swim, then the boys turn their heads to Silvia and Veronica seeing them in their sexy bikini and feeling that it's sexier that both sisters are together.

"Uh, I'm not liking how everyone is staring at me like that." Silvia stuttered as she tries to cover herself.

"Not to worry, I'm quite sure Ash will be quite please with it." Cosette stated.

"What? I don't know why you would bring Ash in a discussion like this?" Silvia said, but deep down she hopes that Ash would notice her soon.

"Just relax, that's what today is about. Though it doesn't look like Ash is relaxing all that well." Zavied said. He wears a silver and green swim trunk.

They found out what Zavied meant by that as they see Ash being dragged around against his will by Jessica riding on her water dragon to show off her dragon's speed.

"Wow, that dragon can sure swim fast." Laphicet commented.

"But Ash doesn't seem to be having fun." Veronica pointed out.

Silvia felt a little jealous that Ash is with Jessica right now, then she and everyone else felt a strong wind blowing on them a bit and they see it's Eco on Lancelot's back.

"Eco? Lancelot?" Silvia surprised.

"I'm gonna borrow your Pal for a minute, okay?" Eco asked for permission.

"Wait, my Pal? But why?" Silvia asked.

"Because I'm gonna show that ugly Jessica a thing or two. If she thinks Ash is her dog, then she's crazy!" Eco explained as she's tick off about Jessica taking Ash from earlier.

"I don't know…" Silvia hesitated.

"Enough chit-chat, are you gonna wait around on the beach or come help me?" Eco asked as she invites Silvia to help deal with Jessica.

Silvia was still hesitate at first, but a second later she made up her mind.

"Yeah, make some room up there." Silvia grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Eco pleaded with Silvia's decision, and they fly off on Lancelot to chase down Jessica and rescue Ash.

"And they're off." Laphicet pointed out.

"Alright, we better have our own fun time while the sun is still up." Zavied stated as he make his way to the water.

"He's right, let's go swimming!" Laphicet grabbed Veronica's hand dragging her to the water.

The two started swimming around as they join Prim and Dezel, then splashing some water on each other for some fun while Frida and Silva are seen laying on a towel at the beach part relaxing under the warm ray of the sun. Cosette and Zavied are having their own fun with some other Breeders and their dragon partners playing a game of volleyball, and those two are winning more rounds than the others.

 **(Nighttime)**

Laphicet and Veronica in their pajamas are walking in the hallway heading toward the bathroom to brush their teeth before going to bed for tonight, then they spotted Rebecca heading for the bathroom too and Laphicet just had a thought that he wanted to ask Rebecca about.

"Hey Rebecca, do you mind that I ask you a question?" Laphicet asked getting the red hair's attention.

"Oh, hey Laphicet, what can I do for you?' Rebecca asked.

"Well, I met this little girl with pointy ears and seem sad for some reason. Who is she?" Laphicet asked as he already figure that the pointy ear girl is a student with the others.

Rebecca became quiet for a bit while looking sad as well, but she decided to answer anyway.

"That girl is Lucca Sarlinen, she's a student of Dragonar Academy who holds greater skills than my own and the youngest to rank faster than most." Rebecca revealed the identity of the girl.

"Wow, she sounds amazing!" Laphicet commented.

"She is. Unfortunately, she's currently having trouble with her Pal Gawain." Rebecca mentioned.

"What kind of trouble?" Veronica asked curious.

"I'm not really sure, something happened between them sometime ago and Gawain have been refusing to let Lucca ride him again." Rebecca explained.

"Really, but Breeders and Pals are supposed to be working together as one and be close to each other like family or something." Laphicet confused of this situation.

"Sometimes even Breeders and Pals can have some trouble with each other, but between Lucca and Gawain is much worst." Rebecca stated.

"Ouch." Laphicet said.

"Indeed, if something isn't done about this soon then I fear something worst may happen." Rebecca worried.

"Did you try finding out why?" Veronica asked.

"Actually, we tried having Ash ride on Gawain as he can look into the dragons' memories and hoping to find out why Gawain has been rejecting Lucca, but our first attempt didn't work out well. But we're not giving up on them." Rebecca explained.

"Wait, Ash can look into the memories of the dragons he rides on?" Laphicet asked shock.

"Yes, it happened when he was facing against the giant Necromancia Dragon the first time and he explained that he saw its memory of the former dragon it once was." Rebecca explained.

"Wow, Ash is more special than I thought. We better step up our game if we want to show everyone our combined power!" Laphicet looked at Veronica with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, we can't let a student show up on the General and his Pal." Veronica chuckled and became equally determined.

"Well, tomorrow is training day, so you guys better get plenty of sleep." Rebecca smiled.

The three went into the bathroom brushing their teeth and head to their bedroom for a good night sleep, Laphicet and Veronica took off their pajamas before sleeping on the bed together like they always do back on the ship. Everyone is sleeping peaceful each having their own dreams their enjoy.

"HELP?! HELP?!"

Until someone shouted waking up certain people like Rebecca, Veronica and Laphicet, they see Lucca running to them.

"Lucca, what's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"It's Ash, he got hurt really badly and he needs help!" Lucca informed shocking the others.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Laphicet and Veronica along with the other new Breeders and their dragon partners have arrived to the training camp with Ash and the other students requested by the ruler for them to learn more about being together, but it looks like there's going to be more than training at the camp as they'll soon face danger that'll come to them.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
